Digimon Frontier: The Drabbles
by specialraven
Summary: Just a collection of drabbles I randomly wrote. Mostly is just my version of indepth character relations anylasis.
1. Beautiful

He was pretty sure nobody would ever use the word beautiful to describe Zoe. Or at least, no-one who had been in the digital world with him. Crusadermon had taken that word, and annihilated it. The word no longer meant what it should.

So Zoe was pretty, gorgeous, lovely, but not beautiful. Never beautiful.

And, to tell the truth, he wouldn't want it any other way.

Heh, my first digimon fic, ever. I just finished watching Frontier, and after the corny ending and everything, Crusadermon's voice kept saying beautiful in my head, over and over again. I personally think he is either Takuya, or J.P. By the way, I don't own Digimon Frontier, or digimon anything.


	2. D Tector

Sometimes he catches himself whipping out a nonexistent D-tector and trying to digivolve, especially, when he misses everyone more than usual.

Right as he's about to yell "Execute!" he stops. The weight is wrong.

He looks down. It's not a D-tector, and there's no data around his hand.

Crushing the cell in his hand, J.P. falls down and cries.


	3. Mommamon

Tommy's stuck in the Digital World. And he hates it. Stupid Katsuharu, stupid Tepai, stupid cell phone, stupid EVERYTHING! He wanted his mommy back, to hug him. He wanted his daddy to fight away the monster in the closet. He wanted the stupid scary digimon to go AWAY!

But they wouldn't, and all he has are three stupid teenagers who'll probably be exactly like Yutaka. The fat one who complained about him right next to him. The one with goggles who makes false promises. And the girl, the one who smiles at him, offering fake warmth and love. Her eyes are so much like Mommy's. He hates her most for reminding him of Mommy. Stupid Zoe.

They're camping in the digi-woods, and Tommy thinks again. All of them have their spirits and things have _changed_. He has a mommy, and a daddy. Takuya's protected him, and saved him. Takuya's his role model. He is brave and strong, and everything Tommy has the potential to be.

And Zoe's his momma. Like once, he had a bad dream, and woke up crying. Zoe was right next to him, and she woke up. She woke up. She woke up and she hugged him, gently rocking him back and forth, back into sleep. When he woke up the next morning, she was there, her eyelids drooping a little. She hugged him again, and it was time to move.

The day after they all come home, Takuya calls him.

"Tommy?" he asks, "Wanna come over? Zoe and the guys are coming too. It would be great to see you again buddy." Of course Tommy accepts. After all, his "mommamon" and "pappamon" are there.

Takuya's house is …fitting. It's comfortable. And when Tommy meets Shinya, the bond is instantaneous.

By the time the others arrive, (Tommy was the first) Takuya is staring grumpily at the TV screen wishing he could actually win this game for once. Sighing in relief, he opens the door, and there is Zoe, looking really uncomfortable, J.P. grinning, and the twins smiling slightly.

Kouji comes in first, banging arms with Takuya. He comes to sit on the couch, and ruffles Tommy's hair, smiling at him as Tommy glares. Kouichi comes and sits next to him, and in a small voice, asks what they're playing.

"Library Labyrinth!" Tommy and Shinya say, as Zoe's mouth drops open. The resemblance between the two is uncanny.

As J.P. comes in, he brandishes a chocolate bar, and smiles even wider when Tommy sees the teeth marks. Tommy remembers the Bagumon chasing them for that chocolate, and them meeting Kouji for the first. J.P. and Tommy grin at each other.

At last Zoe comes in and Tommy pauses the game. He runs to her, she kneels down, and he hugs her. His whisper of "Mommamon!" is muffled by Zoe's shoulder.

After a few seconds, Takuya invites them into the kitchen for some left over cake.

This is kinda weird, but I like to think of Zoe as Tommy's digi-mom. Ha, get it? Digimon, digi-mom? Never mind. The Library Labyrinth game is 'cause of that scene in Ophanimon's castle where Takuya talks about this video game he always loses. Heh, I want cake. Digimon doesn't belong to me.


	4. Ranamon

She wonders what it would be like to have a human holding the spirit of Ranamon in their group. It would've been nice to have another girl to talk to. Or at least she thinks.

The girl holding Ranamon could have been at odds with her the entire time.

She would've been devastatingly popular, pampered, beautiful, everything.

Zoe's not sure she could've competed. Her looks were plain, at most, and she could hardly brag about her family's wealth. But most of all, Zoe would've been closed and angry and shy, where Ranamon would've been open and sweet and…and… ugh!

But, there was no human Ranamon, so nobody would ever know. And the boys were her family, still, and not some stupid ball of hormones with drool constantly coming out of their mouth for another girl. Life was good this way.

To tell you the truth, I'm not so fond of this one… I could've done so much better. Oh well, I'll probably retry and post it over this one.


	5. With My Brother

It's a really strange sensation, figuring out you aren't an only child. One second there aren't any siblings you feel responsible for. You're free as a bird. And then they come, and you realize that there are chains keeping you up above everyone else.

But now that Kouichi is there, Kouji can drop out of those chains and rest in a tree. Because as wonderful as the light the sun provides is, the shade is a new and refreshing feeling on his back.

* * *

It's a really strange sensation, talking to a brother who didn't know you were alive. And no, you weren't _stalking_ him to try and tell him you were alive. It's just…just that you needed the right timing. 

But now Kouji knows he exists, so Kouichi can come out of the shadows he uses to follow his brother, and into the sunny street, walking along side him. And even though he knows he's getting a sunburn, Kouichi wouldn't trade this position for the world.

* * *

It's really weird finally having someone there for you, but somehow they'll manage.

* * *

Finally, a drabble about the twins. I felt obligated to write it. I wnna dedicate this one to **The Digital Gate **for reviewing every single one of these drabbles. I'd give you a cookie, but whenever people do that on other fics, it makes me hungry. Digimon Frontier doesn't belong to me.

For some reason everything died, so I had to repost this. Sorry if I spammed your email.


End file.
